Brackish
by GothicOne666
Summary: full summary inside! [Pairings: TakerOC, KaneOC, in later chapters: JohnCenaOC, and ReyMysterioOC.]
1. Crucify then learn

**Brackish  
By GothicOne**  
Disclaimer: All your WWE is belong to Vince! XD  
Summary: 18 year old Krystal finally makes her debut, even though she isn't exactly alone. She is being 'stalked' by someone going under the name of 'La Diabla'.  
Will help come when she needs it most? (Taker-OC, Kane-OC, in later chapters: JohnCena-OC, ReyMysterio-OC)

Chapter One - Debut

Krystal's POV

I checked my watch for the hundreth time... Time was going very slowly... I was going to make my debut today, and show the world what Krystal was made of.

Well, my debut was supposed to be a long time ago, but I kept arguing with Vince about the lights. He wanted green on mine (eww) and I wanted blue (can I get a hell yeah!).

So around 2 months later I was finally making my... debut. I hate that word. Its way too nerve recking. They should just call it a match... That way it won't remind you that this would be your... first. I hate that word too...

I looked at the moniter. Kane's match was canceled, because Edge wanted to be a bitch and taunt him. (A/N:I'm a Edgefan, by the way. Take no offense.)Its going to be awesome watching Edge get his ass kicked by Kane at the next Pay-Per-View. Hah.

Wait a minute... MY match was going to be after Kane's. That meant...  
_  
Holy **SHIT!**_

My match was next, and I wasn't even ready... SHIT!

I put on my in-ring gear in seconds, and ran out the door. I was wearing a blue strapless top with a heart that had angel wings on the left, while my pants were simple... black with a cut towards the sides. Nothing to plain, nothing too slutty.

I continued running, not really paying attention to nearly knocking down Chris Jericho.

"Sorry!" I yelled at Chris and continued my way before bumping into...

Undertaker.

"He looked really pissed, and as he was about to talk I cut him off in a _nice_ way. Well, atleast I tried.

"Look, I would give a whole 5-hour apology, but I'm making my debut in a minute. Sooo..." I paused for a second.

"Um... I'm reeeealy sorry. Really. Uhm... I gotta run. Catch you later!"

He calmed down after I said sorry and I sighed softly.

Then the lights flickered baby-blue with flashes of black light, and 'Safe' by KiTTiE began morbidly, but then broke into the remix (the KMFDM one) and the lighting ended and small sparkly pyros appeared all around.

I ran out smiling toward the crowd. I was going against a newbie like myself, named Clover. She was a skinny blonde (while myself a curvey, spicy, Puerto Rican. Gotta represent. XP) and despite her sweet name, had a big attitude problem. She came down in a pink top and a slutty pink miniskirt that showed most of her ass.

Why wear it at all?

The match went quickly, she was a very bad wreslter.

But then again, she was eye candy, not sour power. She got ticked off quickly from me blocking her moves, and she went out the ring and got a chair.  
...Talk about anger issues...

I was still on the mat, and I looked up just as she was about to hit me, and dropped it right next to my head in fright. My vision was blurry from the suplex she gave me before, (She didn't pull it off right and I landed on my face, hard.) so I winced to see was happening. All I saw was red. Red and darkness...

Wait, thats not right... I rubbed my eyes to see, and my vision got clearer to see...

The lights had gone out.

**Authors Note: Thank god thats over. I had to adapt the story to the current storyline, and try to remember the plot over. This been in my head for 3 years, written in my notebook for 1 year (when I was 11), and written just now. (I turned 12 in December) Review, please! The next chapter is going to be surprising, trust me... Well, I don't know whats going on in your heads, so I can't see if it will be surprising... Oh, whatever. Just read it! XD  
_Yeah, I know, small chapter. This might turn out as a long story, though... Review, please!_**


	2. Useless

**Brackish  
****By GothicOne**

Summary: 18 year old Krystal finally makes her debut, even though she isn't exactly alone. Shes being stalked by someone going under the name od 'La Diabla'.

Will help come when she needs it most? (Taker-OC, Kane-OC, in later chapters: JohnCena-OC, ReyMysterio-OC)

_This is a Thought, by the way. Any thing slanted..._

Chapter Two - The best things in life drive her to cry...

...No POV here...

Krystal looked around in the darkness, it was there for a second, then the sound of what seemed to be a cat screeching was heard... This confused her, but she shook it off quickly. She had a match to finish.

The chair was thrown out the ring by the referee, Kris gave Clover a DDT, and she was out. Krystal went for the pin...

1...

2...

3!

She had won her debut match... It wasn't as hard as it seemed. Clover probably got the job because she posed for playboy. Or at least it seemed like it...

Clover dusted her skirt off as Krystal walked slowly and cheerfully backstage. _This wasn't the end_. Clover thought to herself bitterly.

Krystal sighed too herself again.

_Wow. I just won. Won... I like that word..._

The though of the screeching cat rang through her ears again... _What was that?_

_Maybe if I just go to my room I can think it through... It can't be that difficult..._

_Well, earlier, I ran into the Undertaker... Well, his entrance is black 'n' all, right? Whatever..._

She highly doubted he would help a newbie, but she might as well ask him...

_Well, this can't be too hard..._

Krystal started getting that nerve-recking feeling, just like she had before her match... Then went looking off for him...

...about 10 minutes later...

Kris was starting to get ticked off... She looked everywhere, where was his damn locker room!

Then she got the most life-threatning idea. (Well, she was really exaggerating...)

_Uhm... Kane and Undertaker were brothers... Right?_

She decided to look for Kane... How hard could that be?

She kept on looking around... and looking around... _Geeze, where the hell are these people...?_

Krystal stopped for a minute and went towards the referee that was refereing her match.

"Do you have any clue were Undertaker is?"  
"No... sorry."

Krystal paused for a moment...

"What about Kane..?"  
"Well, his room is over there."

The ref pointed towards a door that was right next to hers... And Krystal suddenly felt stupid. Very stupid.

"Umm... Thanks. I think."  
"No problem..."

She walked up to the door and took ina deep breath... All she was going to do was ask a question, right? _Yeah, thats right... _As soon as she was going to knock on the door, she saw a glimpse of Clover, so she walked up to her.

"Hey Clover, great match. Besides the part when you were going to hit me with a chair." Krystal said jokingly.  
"..." She got no reply from Clover, obviously Clover still was mad about loosing.

Krystal offered her hand and Clover just walked by her to get a soda from the machine near her. _Great work in stalling,_ Kris thought to herself sarcasticly. _Back to buisness..._

She went up to Kane's door and knocked softly, and got no reply. She did it again, no reply, and she looked back towards the ref who pointed out that room.

"Yo Ref, you sure hes in there?"  
"Hes there. Trust me..."

She just decided to open the door again, and he was sitting down in a corner, and he glanced at her and gave her one helluva glare.

"Umm... Do you, like, know where your bro is?" She stuttered around fifteen times while trying to get that out.

He just shrugged and looked back down at the floor, then back up at her.

"Your that newbie, right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, that blackout during your match wasn't Taker. He left the building ages ago."

The last thing he said made her blink a little. _What the hell..._

"Then, do you mind explaining who it was?"

He just shrugged.

"Thanks anyway..."

With that she just walked out... _Now that wasn't so bad..._ She thought to herself softly. _Gawd, your such a wimp_. She thought to herself mockingly. That was something her twin sister, Emily, used to say all the damn time. Thinking about it too much got her pissed.

With that last thought she went into her room, got her bags, and left to the hotel. She had enough shit going on for one day... Well, thats what she thought, untill she got to her hotel room.

**Authors Notes: I was listening to Slipknot while writing this... :shrugz: How... inspiring... **

**:ecco:**

**(Oh, and if you didn't notice, I changed the chapter titles to match the lyrics of the song, Brackish, by KiTTiE...)**


End file.
